


Nothing Here Resets the Clocks (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Era, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: While the Order and the Death Eaters carve up the wizarding world, Snape and Lupin enact their own domestic dramas.在凤凰社和食死徒争抢巫师世界的时候，Snape和Lupin上演了他们自己的居家戏码





	Nothing Here Resets the Clocks (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing here resets the clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680444) by [tarteaucitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarteaucitron/pseuds/tarteaucitron). 



 

 

**世间安得双全法**

 

 

Title: Nothing Here Resets the Clocks

Author: girl_tarte （<http://girl-tarte.livejournal.com> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: R

Words: ~6,000

 

**warning:**

1st person pov. also crammed to the gills with sirius black and possibly a bit on the grim side.

 

 **note 1:** beta’d by lovely **fitofpique**.  <3  
**note 2:** last year i wrote **buckle_berry** the sweetest fluffiest creamcake of a snupin for her birthday, and for mine she wrote a brutal series of violent snupin sex vignettes. well fine. you win, b. this is because i love you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY (a fortnight ago).

 

 

原文地址：

<http://girl-tarte.livejournal.com/12989.html>

 

 

授权：

 

this is tarteaucitron (girl_tarte). i don't have any objections to you translating my fic - i'm flattered that you would want to.

 

 

某鱼注：

 

原文没有Summary，于是我就不画蛇添足了

全文分成十二个片段，时间设定在第五本凤凰社的Timeline

Snape第一人称（于是犬狼倾向，以及Dark theme），不可避免的SB出场甚多

可能比较晦涩……当然更多的是废柴翻译者的原因=v=

**一些令我印象深刻或者拿不准的句子附上了原文，有砖请直接拍我，不要拍原作者或者这个故事**

 

 

 

**=== Nothing Here Resets the Clocks 世间安得双全法===**

 

 

 

_第一只猫头鹰起飞前，他已经收拾好了行李。我也曾想过他会不会来找我。_

_“你早知道那诅咒，Lupin_ _。所以应该更小心谨慎的。”_

_“省省吧。这和诅咒一点儿关系都没有。”_

_“当然，和杀人犯现身大有关系——_ 两只 _凶残的畜牲在_ _Hogwarts_ _场地上闲逛。你可千万别以为还有什么比这更见不得人的。”_

_他在我办公桌对面坐着，窝在我的椅子里，逼得我靠上摆满瓶瓶罐罐的搁架。我应该把他赶出去，让他在地板上匍匐，让他抬不起头。“Severus_ _——”_

_“你是个白痴，Lupin_ _。是他让你变成大傻瓜的。”_

_“你才是蠢货。这纯粹是可笑的妒忌。Sirius_ _是无辜的。”_

 

 _我甚至已经无法忍受再听到这男人的名字了，于是用力攥着袍子，拼命不让自己的手发抖。“一个_ 疯子 _，”我轻声说，“另外，如果他是无辜的，那么现在人在何处？”_ _Lupin_ _闭上眼睛。我想扳他的肩把他摇醒。“你以为自己又一次找到了他——你的朋友？”我冷笑，身子却无意识地凑近，抓住他。复仇的火焰变得酸楚，或许我在他面前根本就不堪一击。“他已经是个死人了。你不可能用那脆弱的同窗情谊救他回来。你这辈子注定孤独终老。你和——”我搭上他肩头揪住旅行斗篷，“他们会逮住他的。当事情办妥，就连弱智都不会相信你的故事了。”_

 

_他掰开我的手，我没有反对。心血早已干涸。“你太不信任别人了，Severus_ _。”_

_下个瞬间他抓住了我的胳膊。_

_“滚。”_

 

_他慢慢离去，好像一直打算如此。我静静等着门彻底关上，然后颓然坐下。Fudge_ _保证我会有一枚梅林勋章（Order of Merlin_ _）。当那个发到手，我告诉自己，我会直接把它丢到火里，烧成灰烬。_

 

 

~~~~~

 

我都快忘记钻心咒（Cruciatus）穿透身体持续啃噬骨髓慢慢煎熬的味道了；如今它激烈地跳动着，渗进每个关节，那么久，好像生命已经离去。真不敢相信一个三十七岁的人就这么让钻心咒在耳中嗡嗡作响，步履蹒跚，模模糊糊猜度着对方的思想。

 

我着陆在一个冰冷的壁炉，双腿犹如瘫软的橡胶再也支撑不起丝毫重量，于是狠狠摔在地上。一个湿乎乎的鼻子蹭过来，还带着左侧传出的低声咆哮，随即我似乎醒悟到究竟哪里出了问题，顾不上后悔，下一秒我明明白白知道，自己成功昏死过去了。

 

黑暗中艰难醒来，我双唇干裂，左边有个动物持续不断地粗重呼吸。还有什么人在这儿，我能感觉到他们在看着我；痛苦的浪潮不再剧烈，我已经可以用手肘撑着身子稍稍坐起来。

 

“真暗。”如果这就是我能说的全部，那我发自内心希望自己从没张过嘴。

 

“这些天我基本上不大需要点灯。”

 

动物再靠近，湿漉漉的呼吸贴着我脸颊。

 

“人以类聚。”我说道，似乎这是真的。

 

推开杂种狗的脑袋，它不耐烦地又乱吠起来，爪子反复挠地，滚开——滚出房间，越远越好。我希望如此。

 

“荧光闪烁（Lumos）。”

 

我斜眼，看到他坐在桌边。“要是你打算帮我，Lupin，我就能回到学校然后把消息传给校长。”

 

他动也不动。“我不觉得你还有力气，是么？”男人站起来，走向灶台。

 

我对自己的愤怒丝毫不亚于对他的。见鬼的我怎么能栽在这个破厨房？他回来的时候我依旧躺在地上，男人端了一碗热气腾腾的东西摆在我旁边。看不到里面是什么，头痛猛然尖锐起来，我只能放任自己虚弱地跌落回去，脸贴着冰冷灰白的石砖。

 

 

~~~~~

 

两种想法不分伯仲。 _Potter_ _肯定被好好保护起来了…Potter_ _肯定被引诱着跑出去了…_ 米迦勒节（Michaelmas）之后没多久我就觉得对那小子的厌恶已经达到了空前的地步，即使喝过缓和剂（Draught of Peace）也会呕吐不止。

 

（某鱼注——Michaelmas 圣米迦勒节，大约每年的9月29日，基督教节日，纪念天使长米迦勒。Michaelmas同时是每年的四个账目结算日之一，也被引申为“秋天”的意思来使用；在英国和爱尔兰的许许多多教育机构中，它又被当作此时开学的每学年第一学期的名字来使用，称为圣米迦勒学期Michaelmas term）

 

“这对他来讲很困难，所有那些保护不过是纸上谈兵。”Lupin十二月早些时候如是说。我们身在格里莫广场（Grimmauld Place）的厨房，他正仔细擦拭着水壶，我则远远坐在餐桌尽头。显然，其他凤凰社成员来得不够迅速。

 

“我相信不会比他从这里得到的保护更垃圾。”

 

Lupin转向我，挑起眉毛，在我看来那完全就是讽刺。“另外我肯定你已经尽力让他明白了那些无谓的匹夫之勇。”

 

“毫无疑问他希望在大后方（homefront）留下深刻印象，但是我告诉你，那种行为在学校给他带不来任何好处。”

 

我对讨论Potter没有一丁点儿兴趣。厨房昏黄幽暗的灯光已经足够让心情压抑沉闷了。我甚至不会去看Lupin，他的手指正轻轻敲着橱柜门；而我却觉得，好像它们正叩击着我的胸膛。（I won’t even look at Lupin, whose fingers tap against a cupboard front; I feel them as if they are drumming at my ribcage.）

 

哦，这儿还养着他的狗。

 

“Snape。”杂种狗钻进门来的同时吠叫一声，真可笑他竟会披着油光水滑的皮毛。

 

“Black。”我干干地答应。这绝对是可笑的场景，我们居然彬彬有礼，但坚持不过两分钟。Lupin继续擦着壶，Black则站在他身边。杯碟发出轻轻的咔哒声，从我这边，壁炉中的煤灰一览无余，然而视线偷偷溜过地板，Black的手自然搭在Lupin腰上。他们窃窃私语就像傻傻的姑娘，我诅咒他俩都被扔进Azkaban，倘若理论上讲，隔壁不是我的囚室的话。

 

“要茶么，Severus？”

 

“当然可以。”

 

我微笑着听杯子以相当大的力道摔在桌台上，然后我们小小的闹剧被接踵而至的傲罗（aurors）打断，那些爱管闲事，毫无价值的饭桶（busy-bodies and makeweights）。接着，会议开始了。

 

 

~~~~~

 

房间的天花板堆满积尘还有蜘蛛网。一系列的同心图形就在我上方，装饰着带裂痕的石膏花纹，显示出曾经肯定有盏麻瓜吊灯挂在这儿。在我长大的那个家也有一样的图案，尽管不如这里奢华绚丽。

 

仿佛坠入冰窖失去了下肢，但是并不冷。一股滚烫的麻木带着有节奏的悸动攫住右半边身子，我退缩了，比自己能够承认的更加无力。但是我打赌总算用不着放在旁边的那只桶了，真好。

 

这一回他微笑得像个白痴，看我捂着肚子从壁炉里掉出来，或许，也罢，多少有些故意的味道。如今我终于能有空盯着天花板，听楼下圣诞大餐模模糊糊传上来的嘈杂，与其厌恶，不如默默忍受来得实际。

 

傻瓜。明天我就去问Flitwick学个自动归航咒（homing charm）。

 

人们在欢笑。我假设自己能分辨得出Black神经质的吠叫，然后想到我藏在这儿，尽管无助，也是背着他的，这让我忽然高兴到发抖。我怀疑他会不会从枕头上闻到我的味道——会不会闻到Lupin的手，帮我盖好毯子，他的指尖轻触床单，纠缠把玩我的头发。幻象在眼前忽闪，渐渐模糊稀薄，只能维持一小会儿。而Lupin的记忆则绵长得不可思议，Black绝非唯一的痛。

 

我试验性移动双脚，知觉渐渐恢复了，同样偏执的情绪也慢慢荡漾。脚趾蹭着毯子的毛边，我看到自己的靴子全副武装立在屋角。没准毕竟在他心中我还是一个囚犯。

 

“真不明白为了什么。”我嘶哑低语，嗓子干涩，火烧火燎的疼。

 

然而他没有拿走我的魔杖；它正安安稳稳躺在右手中。我怔怔望着天花板的灯线盒，力量一点一滴回到体内，受伤的骨头开始愈合。五分钟后大厅似乎发生了骚动，前门被撞开又摔上。我肯定他会上来的，然后是有人踩踏楼梯的声音，于是我幻影移形（apparate），留下了我的靴子。

 

 

~~~~~

 

“Severus，你必须明白我不可以。”

 

“就像 _我_ 不可以一样！”双手握拳打在桌上。我绝 _不会_ 像个一年级的孩子那样坐在他的椅子上等着被教训。

 

“你对自己太刻薄了，让自己得不到应有的信任。”

 

“我知道我的责任，校长先生。我不相信的是 _他的_ 所作所为。一而再，再而三——”

 

“Harry是很急躁，Severus，我明白，但他有这个潜力——”

 

“他 _学—不—会_ 。而且我教他教得很失败。”

 

“不管怎样，我希望你们两个都能尽力尝试。”随着板上钉钉的结语，这场交谈结束了。说实话，令人惊讶的是，到现在他竟然还用这种事堵我的嘴，就好像我还是十四年前那个脆弱不堪的忏悔之徒，时不时仅仅因为有机会大喊大叫着发泄而高兴似的。

 

“那么你希望我们什么时候开始 _尝试_ 。”

 

“他一回到学校就开始。”Dumbledore对我身后的椅子又打个手势。“我们不能冒险让这些影像持续下去。”

 

我承认他和我一样都是现实主义；Merlin才知道我根本不是能被怜悯打动的类型。校长让那些不了解他的人生出如此盲目的信任和爱，他们会毫无保留，坚定地追随他，宣称他给Potter的是慈父般的关怀。自从我收起那份奢侈的信任，或者爱，到现在已经很多年了，但依旧，不由自主地我还是会再次向他低头。所以最终我坐回去，端起杯子，茶仍是热的，轻啜一口，第一百万次滚下喉咙的，是我自己真正的选择。

 

 

~~~~~

 

当然有补偿。

 

Black坐在我对面，隔着餐桌，指间捏着Dumbledore的亲笔信，他低垂眼眉以至于我看不到那疯狂危险的视线。

 

“你要求这样做的，是不是？”

 

我绝对愉快地见他呲牙咧嘴。“没错，Black。这是我花那么长时间浪费在你饭桶教子身上之后唯一的补偿。被你发现了。”

 

椅子腿尖叫着后退，Black一下子站起来，背转过身。“——竟敢 _玷污_ 我们的生活！”多么有戏剧性效果啊，我不禁怀疑，是不是他已经看到了我的靴子。

 

“今天晚上Lupin _在_ 哪儿？”

 

“说真的我看不出来这和你有什么关系。”

 

“只是聊聊，Black。总比某些时候某些人操来操去好得多。”

 

他转回来，“啊哈，你已经知道了。”不经意间，我的表情崩溃，肾上腺素激增使颧骨都痛了起来。我怀疑这比黑魔王的冷嘲热讽伤害更深。“要是我可以，你都不能够接近Harry周围方圆一英里的范围。”

 

“那么就算达成协议了。”盯着他的脸，纯粹的谴责鄙视，这神情令我怒火上涌。

 

“对了，你从Harry脑子里看到的东西，究竟要过多久才会去报告给Voldemort？我已经赌了一百加隆，超不过一星期。”

 

“我想Black家估计要破财了。”拇指滑过桌面，我抬起手，尽是灰尘污垢。杂种狗傻了吧唧地看着，“但也可能，你不过是个 _超级烂_ 的家庭主妇而已。”我声音低沉，感觉到心脏在胸腔激动得狂跳，这个回合实在相当振奋人心。进一步对他冷笑，“可能 _狼人_ 也没什么挑选的余地。”

 

他倚着桌台，吐沫星子都能溅到我脸上。“你。再。说。一。遍。”（You. Tell. Me.）

 

大脑中有根弦绷断了，片刻间我觉得自己 _会_ 告诉他。那些六年级的过往——两年前，他还没回来的日子。我将添油加醋，并适当忽略一些细节。他已经开始嫉妒了，我能从他紧咬牙关的样子看出来。吐沫在杂种狗的下唇闪闪发亮。

 

然后门被打开，然后Black在那小子冲进来的同时迅速坐好。我瞥了一眼糊满200年腐朽的窗户，沉闷压抑复又将我淹没。

 

 

~~~~~

 

满月前三天，我让Lupin过来。

 

他已经两年没有踏进这里，我体会得到在办公室门口时狼人的犹豫和局促不安。站在桌边，我静静看他梗着脖子尝试放松，这样他就找不到借口坐下了。Lupin的喉结上下滚动，手里捏着一双靴子。

 

“晚上好，Lupin。已经有点儿躁了？”（Already a little rough round the edges?）

 

他微笑——尽力想让这看上去自然些，友善些。我立刻觉得厌倦异常，“你整理过书架么，Severus？这里似乎敞亮了许多。”

 

“我没有。”

 

他还在门口杵着。我突然愉快地想到，就像吸血鬼，他没有得到邀请就不能踏入一步。但是认为他在这里没有任何权利明显是荒谬的，这让我从心底感到不安。于是我直直地站着，柴火棍般僵硬，一个字也说不出，半分钟后他还是进来了。狼人把靴子搁在桌上。

 

“很抱歉上周我没有见到你。”

 

我背对他，爬上小梯子，从储藏柜搁架顶层取下木盒子。似曾相识的感觉（déjà vu）犹如当头一棒。“我可不是想要见 _你_ ，Lupin。另外，Black无疑已经给你详细描绘了我上次造访贵宅的经过，尽管我很难说那就是事实真相。”

 

“实际上他什么都没有说。” _真的_ 没有。“Arthur告诉我他们在你俩魔杖相向千钧一发之际赶到了。”

 

我没有抬头，手指在盒子边角上挪动，“于是最终我们还是原形毕露了。”

 

“Sirius——”

 

我用力掀开盒盖，Lupin犹豫了——余光中，他一只手在体侧紧握成拳。不用看他的脸我就知道他凝视着这边，同时还能闻到药剂的味道。不紧不慢拿出高脚杯长柄勺，所以他被迫开口。

 

清了清嗓子，问道，“Harry好么？”

 

“你怎么不钻到宿舍去自己问他？”

 

“我希望能来得及。”

 

舀取狼毒剂的时候我应该全神贯注，但还是让自己分神了一下。他轻轻蹙眉，烛光摇曳晃动，一道明显的伤疤贯通颧骨和下巴，张牙舞爪。我记得曾经用舌尖轻轻舔过那痕迹，股间突然燥热难耐，手指也颤抖起来。

 

“赶时间，Lupin？要回去喂狗么？”我递过高脚杯，他接住，淡淡微笑。太没耐性了，我本来能让他着实等上一会儿的。坐下抓过一卷羊皮纸，我却不知道自己要干什么。

 

“凤凰社开会。”

 

他三大口灌下药剂，我则刚醒悟过来他说的是什么。并非那种大惊小怪的人，不过我还是感到脸颊发烫。

 

Lupin轻轻歪头，温和地笑着，目光强烈。他在寻找这场对话中的导火线，而我能想到的全部就是Black贴在他腰上的手。“不论是谁，知道 _一切_ ，都是不切实际，而且不安全的。” （He’s looking for a handhold on this conversation, and all I can think of are Black’s fingers at his waist.）

 

Dumbledore的哲学。我确定他也生出了些微的嫉妒和愤恨，所有那些妄想的白日梦将凤凰社隐藏在一片迷雾中，摇摇欲坠模糊不清。这同样也是Voldemort的统治之道。

 

我可不傻。“当然没错。实际上我还想说， _有些人_ 知道任何一点事情，都是不切实际，而且不安全的。”我看他咬咬牙，明白了我的意思。

 

“我们都有自己的角色，Severus。”

 

他靠近一分，我胸中的怒气就暴涨一分——再也坐不住了。高脚杯在我站起来的时候喀喇一声，接着我们面对面，虎视眈眈。我紧紧攥着袍子边缘，压抑自己想要掐住他的冲动。

 

“那么你的角色是什么，Lupin？窝藏臭名昭著的罪犯？”

 

“那不是——”

 

“哦，我刚巧知道黑魔王在为你，还有你们 _这类_ ，筹划着一个完全不同的职位。”我几乎等不及想要看到侮辱立竿见影，他稳住自己，微微驼背，好像觉得这样就能胁迫我似的。强烈的目光穿透我，骚动我的脉搏，以及下身的欲望。“开心点儿，Lupin——你甚至能再和 _孩子们_ 一起工作了。”

 

在我能够挣脱之前，有力的手已经捏住我的脖子。我徒劳地抓着桌台推搡；他拇指用力，令我脸颊深深凹陷。Lupin呼吸沉重，当我终于揪住他耳后的一缕头发拉开他的脑袋时，他的嘴正无意识地一张一翕。

 

我要在桌子上操他。

 

我都忘记该是怎样的了——那股曾经全情投入的急切——倘若他还记得，也没有表现出丝毫迹象。我本能地钳住他，双手扣上强壮的臂膀，同时他挣扎着索取更多，撕扯领口勒紧我的脖颈，咬啮我的喉结。然后我们目瞪口呆，喘着粗气面面相觑，傻瓜一样，却不知道亲吻。

 

他手指移开的时候我猛咳一声，下个瞬间换我攫住他，他单臂抵挡，另一只手拽着我的袍子保持站立。我们扭打着滚到桌台另一侧，我伸手去抓他的喉咙。青筋暴露，柔软得好似墨鱼骨，汗津津贴着我的舌头，引诱我张口去咬。我做了，牙齿陷入皮肤，他叹息着，弓起身子，令人吃惊的勃起抵着我的屁股。

 

“扒掉你的衣服。”

 

不，这是我的舞台，属于我。他转头，无法忽视隐藏在领口下面那刻进锁骨的伤疤。我明白自己不想看到他苍白的双肩，同样不想看到他伤痕累累纵横交错的胸膛。一只手抚上肋侧，我把他压在桌子上，另一只手和他的腰带搏斗。接着那修长健壮的双腿向我敞开。

 

“拿——”

 

无力握紧，只用两根手指环上他的阴茎，已经足够让他闭嘴了。他的呼吸在我掌下起伏，我不得不为如此轻而易举偷偷微笑，然后他抬脚，猛踹上我的小腿。我晃了两晃，这已经给了他重新捏紧我脖子的机会，拇指死死按着我的下颌骨。惊慌很快掠过，我想象能得到一个吻，于是垂下眼睑，以致无法聚焦，所以竭力挣扎，企图抽回手掌，但他紧紧攥着我。当我恢复视觉，看到他睫毛忽闪着。

 

傻瓜一样张口结舌，我彻底迷失。他脱掉裤子，松垮垮挂在膝间，然后抓过我一无是处的手——

 

“这儿——”

 

就是这儿，没错。我自己的阴茎磨蹭着桌子。

 

手被牵引，直接拉到他的双球后面，我并没有为此迟疑片刻。“Lentescus。”看着他的下腹渐渐收紧，我觉得嘴里比羊皮纸更加干渴，然后两根手指毫不犹豫没入他股间。我扯不掉自己的长裤，他妈该死的笨手。

 

阴茎抵在入口，牙齿咬破下唇，我向前推进，不顾一切地想看到他嘴角溢出鲜血，但什么都没有。他双唇紧抿，苍白得毫无人色，眼睛死死闭着。

 

我深入，深入，深入。他的发丝在我齿间磨砺好像粗砂，我必定已经为此风化等待了一百万年。抚过紧张的脖颈，我几乎要扼死他，眼睁睁看他的舌头吐出来。他冲我气喘吁吁：停下——或者滚蛋——我不在乎。有些东西终于当胸爆裂，我手指纠缠着他的头发，贴着他的心口为高潮而抽气。操他妈的，我终于还是上了他，我操了他。（His hair crunches between my teeth like sand. I am a million years old.）

 

尽力让自己平缓，很快我恢复了呼吸；指节发白死死抓着桌面。深吸一口气，小心翼翼——我能嗅到他精液的味道。将脸埋在他颈窝，他下巴上滚烫的汗珠灼烧我的下唇；他抚上我脑后，手指温和地摩挲。

 

我在彻底意乱情迷之前毅然起身。

 

 

~~~~~

 

四月让人觉得恶心。雨一直下，可能Dumbledore要给我们造一座水上漂的动物园了，就像麻瓜传说中那样，让我们都住上去，一对儿一对儿的，进入到某个全新的地狱，那里Potter胡扯他的预言，而黑魔王则慈爱地分发柠檬雪宝（sherbet lemons）。

 

Potter的大脑封闭术课程（occlumency），就像预料中那样，粗暴地戛然而止，因为我发现他屁股向天撅得老高，一猛子扎在我的记忆中。回首往事，我对自己所表现出 _如此的_ 惊讶而愕然；我从没觉得自己这么天真可笑过。Black胁迫着把我逼到格里莫广场的走廊角落，其实我就在那儿，和平时一样，永远在凤凰社开会的日子第一个到场。他看上去想把我的脑袋活活揪下来。（Inevitably Black corners me in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, where I am, as usual, the first to arrive for the Order meeting.）

 

“Harry说你已经不再教他大脑封闭术了。”

 

“这可真是慷慨的评价。我更愿意说，我已经不再示范如何被摄魂取念（legilimency）了。”

 

“据我听到的，你根本就是在折磨他。”

 

“我相信，如果你根本不具备那份智力的话，确实会变成相当不舒服的经历。”

 

“他的生命都暴露在 _危险_ 之中！”我完全能看到他双肩颤抖。“ _我们所有人_ 的生命都是！你导致了一切悲剧的发生，只不过因为你这扭曲的虐待狂觉得被人家看到你那他妈破破破烂烂的 _内裤_ 是奇耻大辱？”我的手在魔杖上蠢蠢欲动，钻心咒跳上舌尖，正当我心烦意乱时该死的Lupin冲进厨房，全副戒备警醒异常。“告诉我，你想过要和Dumbledore说么？”

 

“校长太知道你教子的失败了。”

 

“ _你的_ 失败，Snape。 _你的_ 。”

 

“Sirius——”

 

“哦滚远点儿，Moony。”

 

头一次我也同意杂种狗，然后不合时宜地满心愉快看着Lupin，他脸上容忍的表情渐渐塌陷，变得怒发冲冠。这是我俩的战争。我现在就能杀了他——实际上他正邀请我那样去做。

 

我们毫不相让，一触即发，魔杖指着对方的胸口，然后已经不记得第多少次地，傲罗蠢货再度占领整个房间。

 

“男孩儿们又开始了。”紫头发的丫头片子轻描淡写。他的堂妹。当我要用一个超级酷的粉身碎骨（Reducto）把他大卸八块的时候那绝非在说笑。可是目前，我们也被捎带着挤到厨房，第一千回讨论Potter那些疯话的真实性。

 

Lupin坐在我身边；我莫名地感到他似乎想要为我辩护。无法言明的阴郁漂浮在空气中，我很喜欢这氛围。窗外，暴雨悄悄变成了斗大的冰雹——Alastor Moody不得不提高声音盖过哐啷啷的巨响。可惜我几乎一个字都没听进。

 

 

~~~~~

 

Little Hangleton的旧房子几乎扛不住坏天气的侵袭，在狂风中它抖得好像尖叫屋（Shrieking Shack），雨水渗透Mulciber的防漏咒（leakproof charm）打湿我们的衣衫。水珠自天花板接连不断落在主卧室，地板上溅出朵朵水花，倘若有一滴胆敢沾上黑魔王，那必定意味着离他最近的仆人将接受空前惨烈的诅咒。

 

（某鱼注——Little Hangleton，小汉格拉顿，Riddle府所在小镇；Mulciber， 食死徒最早的[约1955年]成员之一[HBP20]。 夺魂咒专家，当卡卡洛夫接受审判的时候已经被捕了——这使卡卡洛夫非常沮丧，因为他忙于试图用Mulciber的名字换取自己的自由[GF30]。参加了神秘事务司的战斗[OP35]）

 

“或许，主人，我们需要的只是略施小计？”

 

“没准儿你是对的。”

 

Voldemort眼皮也不抬，伸手拍拍柔软的沙发垫，虫尾巴卑贱地匍匐在他脚下，感激涕零。这忽然让我想到了这么久以来都不曾经见到过Peter Pettigrew的脖子——总是阿谀奉承地为什么人缩成一团。现在同样的故事重演：黑魔王用“我的老朋友”挑起话题，接着“我再一次发现自己是如此需要你的帮助”，最后用漂亮的钻心咒让我们彼此守口如瓶。

 

Bellatrix似乎太过高瞻远瞩了些，“Severus，你当然知道什么是最好的方法了。弄一个他的小朋友来？”

 

上帝，别再这样。撇开那么多年的执教生涯不谈，我从来没有让孩子们变成食死徒的兴趣。“可能吧。但是如果我们想要找到他的致命弱点——潜在的巨大恐惧——”是的，我正打算说出来。“我会建议我们切莫浪费时间，直接去找那男孩的教父才是正道，Sirius Black。”

 

雨水敲打地板；温暖充盈了我的五脏六腑。现在我只需要耐心等待。

 

 

~~~~~

 

最终，就连满怀复仇的喜悦都没能拉我一把，诅咒袭来，我被迫拖着残腿，浑身打颤地将自己塞进壁炉。我发誓总有一天他们会对我钻心剜骨，只因为我不知道Potter的睡衣是什么颜色。

 

起初，我跌落在另一端，努力聚拢模糊的视线，发现并非身在办公室，自欺欺人，估计是我的巡回咒出了什么问题。Lupin的脑袋探进厨房。我恨自己，恨自己承认这地方才是我心心念念的全部所在。（Loathsome to have to admit to myself that this was the place where my mind was fixed.）

 

“上楼吧。”他说着，走过来。

 

仅剩的一小把飞路粉（floo powder）就装在我羊毛外衣的兜里，触手可及。“头痛得要命。”

 

他伸出手，我无法拒绝，于是艰难站起来，一个趔趄，简直毛骨悚然。我们站在原地，相互依靠扶持；我僵硬地展开手指，然而厨房门外的脚步声令他迅速放开。

 

杂种狗一路小跑蹿进来，吠叫不已。恶狠狠盯着我，尾巴低垂；它用瘦骨嶙峋的腰胯拱拱Lupin的腿，然后冲我呲牙。我瞪回去，好整以暇。

 

“你就让他这副尊容跑来跑去？”

 

“他觉得如果每隔一两天，不花点时间以animagus的形态活动就会很不爽。这是个相当难改的习惯。”

 

Lupin听上去好像在为醉酒的亲戚道歉，那么平淡普通。我虚弱地笑笑，更像是咳了几声。杂种狗小心翼翼尝试用鼻尖蹭Lupin的双腿。真可悲啊。等时机一到，可能黑魔王只消用一根烂骨头就能把它诱拐。

 

我跟着Lupin出了厨房，步履蹒跚，来到走廊尽头一间又小又脏的陋室。以前我都没注意过还有这个地方；门藏在楼梯下面，冲墙歪斜着，那真是狭窄的隔间，没有窗子；也不像有人曾打理过脏兮兮的地板，而荧光闪烁只能堪堪点亮冰冷发霉的阴暗。一张瘸腿的小圆桌，一把椅子，角落里一条长凳，坐垫的填充物暴露在外，破破烂烂，一幅皱巴巴的挂毯悬在它旁边。铁钩子钉在墙上离地三英寸高，挂着粗重的铁链，还有没上锁的镣铐。那看上去能够松垮垮拴住一个人的脖子，可以忍受的强度，不会有什么压迫性伤害。令人作呕的画面涌进脑海。我欠身坐在长椅边缘，分散注意力，而不是思考屁股上的血痕。Lupin一把抓住杂种狗脖子后面的毛皮，拖着它从房间角落里出来，那东西皱起鼻子，耷拉尾巴，扭动不已，浑身都是另一种动物的骚味儿。它咆哮哀嚎，拼命挠地板，晃着脑袋，好像那样就能神不知鬼不觉留下来似的。

 

“他不允许到这儿来。”

 

我真心希望他是没发现有必要解释一下。“但我呢？”

 

他对我微笑，和对别人一样灿烂，实际我看来根本他就是在折磨自己。我等他脱下衬衫，耸耸肩，倾身向前。他的胸膛在某种程度上讲很光滑，彰显出岁月的痕迹，好像毛发都已经被擦除，或者消失不见变得透明；一道伤疤刺眼地撕裂了右边的乳头。

 

门外杂种狗在狂叫，一阵一阵不得安生，然后是爪子踏在地板啪嗒啪嗒离开的响动。狗的耐心也磨平了啊。当Lupin小心地跨上我膝头，阴茎顶着我的指关节，我对他笑笑，这很容易，就像他的温和笑容一般。他一件件剥掉我的衣衫，我任由他动作，并不赶时间，而且很乐意看到接下来他要怎样。

 

我们在破烂的长凳上做爱。一只手抚上他的脊背，另一只扣住手腕，这样他就碰不到自己了。他修长健壮的腿紧紧曲折，翘起屁股，移动着找到最舒服的姿势。我在他发间呻吟，高潮迫近，埋进他体内的欲望激烈颤抖，闭上眼，用膝盖支撑全身重量，脚掌抵着干涩的挂毯。

 

“来吧。”

 

他轻叹，一只手缠上我的胸膛；湿润的唇凑近我肩头时着实带来震惊。苍白瘦削的臂膀已经足矣，我要它撑起生命全部的责任，他贴着我发誓，就像温存的亲吻。在我眼中他依旧是那个男孩，离开学校的前一个月我们耳鬓厮磨，当时他的头发是美丽的金褐色，柔柔贴着我的嘴唇。舌尖抵住上鄂，我放开他的手腕抓住他的腰，然后他在我膝头扭动，肌肤相亲的重量幻化成真真切切的中年男人，接着我向上挺身，全然将他遗忘，死死扼住悲戚，尖叫着将他填满。

 

随着一连串愈来愈深的叹息他也射精了。我在自己凌乱的气息间辨别他的声音，不带一丝悔恨。

 

 

~~~~~

 

“ _Padfoot_ _被抓住了，就在他藏身的地方_ 。”

 

谁能想到那孩子在别无选择的时候居然会决定信任我；我哂笑着看他拼命试图将信息传达过来。飞路网被封锁，但是我幻影移形到了伦敦，悄无声息。

 

见到他们的时候那帮蠢货刚吃完晚餐，正谈笑风生，我几乎要亲手杀了他。“鼻涕精。”他叫我，不过我手上可攥着王牌。

 

我告诉他们Potter的话，一言不发等着他喝干水晶杯中的酒。

 

“你的关心令我异常感动，Snape，但正如你看到的，”他极为夸张地伸个懒腰，然后一只胳膊搭在Lupin椅子上。“你的朋友们估计要再努把力了。”

 

“不折不扣的白痴，Black。快点舔干净你的狗食，我保证你的教子正往那边赶呢。”Lupin站起来，然后Black也起身，椅子发出了刺耳的噪音。他不确定地犹豫着，“你很幸运，因为 _你的_ 朋友们比你更了解他。”我提高声音，决定尽可能刺他的痛处。“另一方面讲其实他们有更长的时间好好认识他。”

 

Alastor Moody和他蹦蹦跳跳的小姑娘目前在Kent正进行一项我毫不知情的任务。我本应谨慎地用余光看Lupin派出守护神，可是我没有。实际上真的很难忽略它，因为那团亮光绕着我的脑袋转了两圈，极不相称地发出热切嘶哑的叫声，然后从窗子夺路而出。

 

 

飞路网再度建立；英雄们整装待发奔赴战场。我从来不曾是他们中的一员，同样Black也不是，而这事实对他的伤害比对我更加沉重。

 

“Sirius，别犯傻了。”

 

“可他是我的教子，Remus！”

 

Lupin刚好一只脚跨进壁炉，所以不得不转回来，伸手搭上Black的肩。“所以你肯定不会打破他告诉你全部事实的兴奋和喜悦。”

 

真感动。而且和我想象中分毫不差。

 

“Lupin是对的。你和我只需要待在这儿玩玩‘捡木棒’的游戏（play ‘fetch’），让你的朋友们去拯救世界。”我坐下，假装是自己吃完了Lupin那份晚餐，几乎没有注意到他什么时候离开的，因为我一直盯着Black，于是最终他还是走了，我用颤抖的手将叉子放回桌面，交叠双臂。

 

Black倚着桌子，面对我。

 

“你以为我会像你一样当缩头乌龟躲在这儿？你以为我们两人之间有 _任何_ 共同点？”

 

“我没有。”

 

他一掌拍在桌上，直挺挺站起来。“Remus——他不是傻瓜，你明白。你毁了他的生活，他恨你就像我恨你一样深。和James一样。”

 

随着临终的回马枪，他走进壁炉，消失了。好像我真关心他的憎恨，在乎Potter的仇怨似的。他们都那么软弱，结局多半已经注定，与我自己的退场相邻。指尖轻轻摩挲着Lupin的叉子，金属冰冷。五分钟后，我出发去给Dumbledore送信。（My fingers touch at the steel of Lupin’s fork.）

 

 

~~~~~

 

_魔咒课教室（Charms classroom_ _）外面的天空阴沉，乌云密布。刚刚午后，却已经黑得像是入夜。我看着他没有扣好的衬衣；怒火中烧，我不会再碰他一下。这是他最后的机会。_

 

_“你觉得到这儿来还能得到什么？你最好和我一起走，我们能——那样就——”_

 

_“事情在这里总会好转的——”_

 

 _“你和他们不一样！”我想因为他的愚不可及对他抱以老拳。“你来能做什么工作？做什么？你以为能像最好的朋友那样和Black_ _在一起？还是你想学Potter_ _搞个小_ 女朋友 _？”_

 

_他抬头——不如我想象中那么忧伤，但愤慨非常。“我只是想得到能得到的东西。我只是想看到结局。”_

 

_“你什么都得不到。他们会抛弃你——你就他妈等着瞧吧。”瞥见他丢在地上的破旧帆布包，我彻底火了。而他将永远不会回来，我明白。_

 

_“你错了。”_

_“你这他妈冥顽不灵的蠢狼人！”_

 

_我坐在桌上；头晕脑胀。我们视线交错别成直角，我想其实已经目光相接了。_

 

_“我不会恳求的。”我知道这样说本身就是一种屈服。真希望在开口之前能过过脑子。他握住我的手，我没有抽开，不过强迫自己无视那份触感。_

 

_他深吸一口气，纠缠着我的十指。我怀疑这是不是一次机会。“黑魔王打算——”我低语，钳住他的指节；没人能听到。他略微退缩一下，仿佛我说了什么难堪的事情。_

 

_“我不觉得——”_

_我从桌上抽开手让他闭嘴。愤怒冰冷坚硬，填满了胸中每一丝缝隙，我用力踢了他的包；书本和羽毛笔散落在椅子下面，到处都是。_

 

 

_四点整，乌云压境让我觉得一切都像是模糊的影子，看不清，道不明。我本打算早点离开。我想昂首挺胸大踏步走过草地，留下他们去玩那无知的告密者游戏，但他们已经不再了。现在那群人肯定上了火车，易容改装，随时准备战斗。我推开脑中所有纷杂的思绪，那些关于他的影像，是Lupin_ _独自一人，俯身整理书本，袍子在身后扫过满是灰尘的教室地面，澄明空白。_

 

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/11

 

 


End file.
